


The Silent Knight

by Orange_Sunset_12



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule Castle, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Missing Scene, Spring of Power (Legend of Zelda), Too many feels, memory 13, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sunset_12/pseuds/Orange_Sunset_12
Summary: When Zelda's efforts to unlock the sealing powers prove themselves fruitless, Link just can't find it in himself to stay quiet anymore.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	The Silent Knight

Link stays silent, his back turned to her, his calloused hands resting atop the sword with a fierce grip, all the while watching for the Princess' safety.

Through the murmur of her incessant prayers, Link can't help but question the Goddess why She had to do this, why She had to put Zelda in such dispair, why She doesn't seem to listen to her endless prayers. He's been witnessing every single time Zelda kneels by the freezing waters of each spring, and every single time he witnesses her failing.

 _This isn't fair._ He thinks, the grip on the sword that seals the darkness tightening as the frustration, hopelessness and despair crawl through his blood in a swift moment of weakness he isn't used to have. 

Seeing the Princess in such state of devastation has always made him somewhat vulnerable, and although he usually tries his best to hide his emotions from everyone, he's been finding it hard to keep his emotions hidden from _her_ when they are alone. He's come to realize that his usual stoic expression can't hold itself too long upon witnessing her blame herself for something she has no control over.

The fact that he can't do anything to help is even worse.

"I've pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient Gods..." she continues in a low murmur, her voice filled with emotion the only sound reaching his ears in such tranquil night. "And still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion. Please just tell me... What is it? What's wrong with me?!"

And suddenly Link feels like he cannot breathe.

It's strange, in a way, how seeing Zelda so vulnerable and fragile creates an unbearable feeling to protect her inside him. The need to protect her from any harm, as well as from herself. The need to tell her that she _is_ enough, that no matter what happens, it won't be her fault. However, he has no idea of what to do.

Link turns around then, leaving every boundary between Princess and Knight, and if the situation wasn't this tragic, he would have believed that seeing Zelda like this, surrounded by moonlight and the soft glow coming from the Statue in front of her, he was indeed in the presence of a Goddess.

But they're not in a perfect place, nor are they safe, and Zelda is suffering without end.

"Please... what is wrong with me?" Zelda lowers her gaze to her hands, which have balled into tight fists on her sides upon failing once again to fulfill her duty, to be what everyone wants and needs her to be. They're running out of time and she knows it too well. It doesn't really help one bit.

Because it's clear the problem is _really_ her. 

Link has fulfilled his duty. He's as ready as one can be to face a Demon King and he's well prepared to slay the beast once and for all. But Zelda? She has nothing but her failures.

"Nothing is wrong with you."

The soft, gentle voice stuns her.

Zelda takes a deep breath before turning, because if there is one thing she has learned about this selfless boy standing behind her is that his words don't come too often, and she must embrace them when they do come because he has a voice she's never heard before. His voice is delicate like the chirping of birds on a summer morning; relaxing like the sound of waves crashing on the long shore of Laurelin village.

And, surprisingly, he always knows what to say.

Her seagreen eyes find his sky blue ones, his sword no longer on his hands, now strapped to his back.

"What?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." Link assures once again, his voice full of certainty. "You can't blame yourself for something that you can't control, Princess."

"But I've tried everything, and this power is still silent within me." Zelda retorts, voice small, her tired eyes stinging with unshed tears as she faces her knight. "I feel absolutely nothing!"

 _And that makes me a failure._ She thinks to herself.

"Sometimes I wonder... maybe I shouldn't have been the one chosen to possess the power of the Goddess Hylia." She knows it isn't a russian roulette when it comes to chosing the female with royal blood to have the powers of the ancient Goddesses, but the need for it to be like lottery makes her feel slightly better. "If Mother were still here this would be much easier, but I'm not as strong as she was, Link. I'm not capable of handling something I can't even trigger... I'm not enough..."

"You are." His gentle voice stops her trembling one, his mind coming to the conclusion that Zelda is broken without repair. The tears have started to fall down her cheeks, her hands slowly opening once again, the strength eventually draining out of her body.

He catches a glimpse of surprise in her emerald eyes, but it is quickly replaced by an expression of pure defeat.

However, Link is determined to make her see what _he_ sees.

"Princess, not many would have submitted themselves to the rigours you put yourself into just to unlock some divine powers." He starts, not saying the words she dreads the most: _some divine powers that are our only hope to defeat the Calamity and save Hyrule._ "And I'm sure that you will harness them someday. Maybe... maybe it isn't the right time yet."

How is it not the right time?" She asks in disbelief, sounding completely exhausted. "Ganon is getting stronger and stronger as we speak. It's only a matter of time before he rises once again and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it. I've been training my whole life for something that will never come."

"There is stil one spring left, Princess. We can't lose hope now." Link retorts softly, eyes never leaving hers, silently pleading for her understanding that they haven't lost yet.

Silence washes in the air between them, the still waters of the Spring of Power glowing under the pale moonlight, the Statue of the Goddess always looking down at them with a fond smile.

Link can't even look at It.

Zelda heaves out a tired sigh. "I just hope that whatever little time we have is enough."

Slightly satisfied with her response, and with how her body seems to be more relaxed and tears no longer fall down her cheeks, Link feels within himself the pride he holds towards this person, this _fighter_ , who never gives up even without earning anything ffrom her efforts. "I'm sure it is, Princess. I just ask of you to not blame yourself."

With a small yet resolute nod, Zelda manages a small smile before turning once again to the statue, her lips murmuring a silent, final prayer.

"Princess, it's getting late. It would probably be better if we started heading back to the Castle." Link's voice slowly breaks her from her thoughts. With a slight bow, Zelda turns away from the statue, head bent down and shoulders slumped.

Link awaits for her to pass through him with understanding eyes before trailing behind her to the exit of the Spring, back to their horses.

The whole ride back is made in complete silence.

_~_

They reach the castle and the sky is still filled with stars.

Knocking softly on the Princess' bedroom door (after informing the Sheikah who serve as messengers to the King of their arrival), Link's voice is heard through the silent hallways.

Giving him permission to enter, Zelda closes her personal diary upon the entry of her appointed knight, his visit becoming more and more natural as they had made it a sort of habit after the incident in Gerudo Desert with some members of the Yiga Clan.

However, she wasn't expecting him at such late hours of the evening, specially after the journey they made during the day. He's welcome nevertheless.

"Just wanted to make sure everything is fine with you, Princess." He answers her silent question, still standing on the doorway.

"Oh... everything is fine, Link, thank you." She smiles softly at him, her gaze tender. "I believed you were already sleeping as you'll have a meeting tomorrow morning, will you not?" Zelda inquires as she closes the windows of her room, the chill of the night now unwelcome.

"I will. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright with you before I took some rest."

In other times, the knowledge of Link always being next to her would bring a sense of frustration inside of her. He reminded her that she was an heir to a throne of her own, that she held more responsibility than most people of Hyrule, and therefore needed to be escorted. She hated it, and she hated how much she disliked him.

They would bicker with each other, because while he only had the objective of keeping her safe, she just saw it as a prison, as a way to stop her from doing what she liked because that included not being alone in the field anymore.

However, once she started to get to know him and understand that he's just like her, the part of her that held hatred for him began to fade, and soon his company became crucial for her comfort and overall well being. Knowing how he becomes interested when she talks about science and her newest discoveries, or how she knows he loves food like none other that she has met has brought some kind of calmness to her that she never thought would come. Especially coming from him.

"I appreciate your concern, and I hope everything goes well with the conference." 

"I'm sure it will."

"Good. Please take some rest, Link. We've had a long day today." Zelda says, her voice gentle and a small smile forming on her lips.

"You too, Princess." Link says, bowing slightly before turning around and closing his hand around the doorknob. 

Her voice stops him as he prepares himself to leave. 

"Link?" She calls, her voice gentle.

"Yes, Princess?"

She eyes him tenderly, her hands joined in front of her, the white dress she uses to sleep making her seem softer than usual.

"Thank you. For being there."

Somehow, his heart skips a few beats because he can't think of any other place he'd rather be than by her side, being it good or bad. He just wants to help anytime he can, and he's terrified there will be a time he won't be able to help her, or keep her safe. It is his main goal, the thing that makes him continue with his training so that he gets even better in order to save her anytime she needs to be saved.

Only sometimes Link wishes he could do more.

"Of course, Princess. There's no place I'd rather be."

He leaves after that, a soft smile forming on his lips as he makes his way towards his room.

Funny thing... he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed and leave any comment if you'd like.  
> See you soon!


End file.
